A Day at the Beach
by imprisonedONcallisto
Summary: I didn't say I didn't like it. But you shouldn't wear a bikini here.


**This was prompted by, well, a prompt. My cousin emails me these prompts from various websites every day and I write about them in my free time. This one was just funny. I had about ten ideas for this... many shounen-ai and two yaoi. They were all fairly disturbing. I decided not to write them because I love my OTP too much.**

**It's kind of interesting to write something that's basically all conversation. I have to remind myself every page who's talking. I hope it's not that difficult to understand.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Soul Eater_.**

* * *

**A Day at the Beach**

**by infidelityONcrank**

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Soul, don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying, Maka."

"That's a lie. Now, what's wrong."

"...Why are you wearing my shirt?"

"I didn't think you'd mind."

"_I_ don't mind, but _people_ are _staring_. At _you_. Who wears their roommates shirt to the beach?"

"People who burn easily and don't have a large shirt of their own."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"What? No. You have a bigger frame than I do."

"You _are_ calling me fat!"

"I'm not calling you fat!"

"Then why did you call my shirt 'large' and say that I have a 'bigger frame,' huh?"

"You have broader shoulders than I do and your torso is longer than mine. Therefore, bigger frame."

"Fine."

"What's wrong now?"

"People are staring again."

"Because you had to make a scene."

"I did not make a scene."

"Soul..."

"Alright, alright. Just... Just take off the shirt."

"What?"

"Take off the shirt."

"Why?"

"...Because I said so."

"Fine."

_**Russling of fabric.**_

"Better? ...Soul?"

"Yeah, come on."

"Ah, Soul, you're face is sunburned!"

"It's fine."

"No, it's not. It will get worse if you don't put sunscreen on it. I don't want to hear you moaning and complaining all night because of how much it hurts."

"...You have no idea how wrong that sounded do you?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter. You're _such_ a pervert, you know that?"

"Put the shirt back on."

"What? Why? First you tell me to take it off and then you tell me to put it back on. Make up your mind!"

"Just do it."

"Why? Don't you like it? ...Ah, Soul you should really allow me to put sunscreen on your face!"

"...I didn't say I didn't like it. But you shouldn't wear a bikini here."

"Soul, it's a beach. A lot of girls are wearing bikinis."

"Well, you shouldn't. Guys stare at you."

"Oh... Are you jealous or something? You know, they're only staring because _they're_ jealous."

"Why would they be jealous?"

"They're jealous that I'm with _you_ and not one of _them_."

"Exactly. Why would they even _be_ jealous? I mean, you have no sex appeal at all."

"...You have a death wish don't you?"

"Aw, come on, Maka. I didn't mean it like that. Some guys like girls with flat chests."

"Oh, really? I've never met one."

"...That's because you don't really know men. Especially us cool ones."

"You like girls with flat chests?"

"No comment."

"Soul...!"

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Fine... but only over some high class meal."

"Maka, you know my parents only put so much into my bank account a month."

"Hmph!"

"Alright, fine. I'll take you to that new place we passed on our way here."

"Perfect!"

"But, please, just put the shirt back on."

"No."

"Maka..."

"Soul..."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Do you wish to see your eighteenth birthday?"

"Do you want to be sunburned?"

"...Can you apply the sunscreen on my back?"

_**Sigh.**_

"Fine."

_**Squirtbb.**_

"Eee! That's cold!"

_**Laughter.**_

"Soul, that was mean."

"Yeah, but it was funny."

"Just... just..."

"Hey, Maka, you're face is looking a little red. Want me to put sunscreen on it, too?"

"N-no, I think I can get it."

_**Silence. Calloused hands rubbing the sunscreen into the soft skin of a back.**_

"Turn around."

"Soul, I said I can get my face myself."

"Stop being stubborn."

"Fine... Better?"

"Yep."

"You know, Soul I really can get my face. It's not as hard as my back."

"I know."

"Then why won't you let me do it?"

"Because."

"'Because,' why?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"Well, to me, it is."

"Soul..."

"Maka..."

"You're a big meanie, you know that?"

"Says the girl who hits people in the heads with an encyclopedia."

"The last time it was _Webster's Dictionary_."

"Like that makes a difference. You're abusive."

"And you're stupid."

"Well, I have to live with you."

"And I have to live with you."

"Maybe, I'll move out!"

"Go ahead and do that!"

_**Silence.**_

"Hey, Soul?"

"What?"

"I don't want you to move out."

"I don't want to either. Truce?"

"Truce."

"Hey, Maka?"

"Yeah?"

"You better put the sunscreen on the rest of your body before you burn. I don't want to hear you moaning and whining all night about how much it hurts."

"And you said it sounded wrong when it came out of my mouth."

"Well..."

"You really are a pervert, Soul."

"I can't help it. I am a man, after all. Innuendos and such are my specialty."

_**A snort.**_

"Maka, you're so naïve."

"How am I naïve? I haven't asked you how babies are made yet, have I? Don't make me ask you."

"How do you not know how babies are made?"

"I do, I was just asking a silly question. Gosh, you're so dumb."

"You know, they took the word 'gullible' out of the dictionary?"

"Soul, that's the _dumbest_ thing I've heard. I'm not stupid enough to fall for that. Go ask Black Star that question."

"By the way, where are those guys?"

"I have no idea."

"Maka?"

"What?"

"Put the shirt back on."

* * *

**My original story was much shorter. After I typed it up, it kind of became this. It's funnier, I think, compared to the one and a half pages story I wrote down in a notebook. **

**I have two papers to write, a movie to watch, two chapters to go over, and I have to edit the next **_**CAFÉ EVANS **_**chapter. Now, it seems like a lot, but I have time to somehow do all of them. One of the papers is comparing two articles in this one book and adding my thoughts on them, the other I have to write about what habit of mine I'm going to try to break (nail biting). The movie... I don't know yet. Probably **_**The Wizard of Oz**_**. I love that movie. I love film study classes.**


End file.
